Birthday
by Anna-Hime
Summary: It's Cloud's birthday. Of course, Tifa still has feelings for him. Does she give him the best birthday or does she ruin it? CloTi of course.


"Birthday"

Pairing: Cloud x Tifa

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I never owned FF, nor I ever will, unless I overthrow them!

* * *

Tifa Lockheart was already 22, and she was getting ready to go to the party. She wore a pretty exposed simple black dress with a silver collar, exposing her fairly large cleavage. She fixed her long chestnut hair in an up do, enough to hold the summer heat. She looked at herself in her Vanity mirror and smiled while wearing light makeup. She never liked wearing a lot of makeup, but this was a nice occasion. It was her best friend's birthday.

Her best friend Cloud had just turned 23 and he decided to throw a birthday party at her 7th heaven bar, which had been remodeled into a very big cozy bar. Tifa had closed out early for the party, and have time to get everything fixed. This was her idea though; she thought it would be the best place to celebrate his birthday. But of course, she knew this because she loved him.

She has loved her best friend ever since she realized he existed in her life. She never stopped thinking about him. They were good friends since that time, though he never paid attention to her as a girlfriend, just as a friend. The mere thought killed her, but when she looked into his large blue orbs, her love for him grew stronger.

They were now living in a flat as roommates, but she never had the chance to tell him how much she loved him, though they were so close. Ever since Aerith's death, he has been searching for himself, unable to love anyone else, but Tifa thought if he looked close enough he'll find someone…her.

"Teef,are youready?" She heard Cloud's voice yell from the kitchen. She nodded and got out of her room, grabbing her purse and following Cloud's voice. Cloud stopped drinking when she came out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Well, you look mighty nice for my birthday.." he said.

"Well, the birthday boy may look even better." She said half jokingly, walking towards the door. Cloud followed behind and got in the car. Tifa decided to drive since it was his birthday, but he insisted because he loved driving.

When they got there, everyone was there, making sure they all had a good time, and they had a blast. There were drinks everywhere and dancing in the dark, yet colorful place they called home. Cloud offered Tifa many dances, and she gladly accepted. Tifa constantly felt a warm, yet tingling sensation every time he danced extremely close to her, but she held it within herself and danced away. Shera, who was there, knew about the whole situation and she tried consoling Tifa every time that she felt depressed about being so close to Cloud, yet so far away in love. Tifa and Shera sat together for a while with a couple of drinks, talking. Tifa always loved asking for Shera for advice, since she has just been recently married; from such a long time suffering a close love like Tifa is doing now.

"So when are you finally confessing?" asked Shera, sipping her drink. Tifa slouched on her chair a bit, taking a long shot.

"Well, I was thinking about doing it tonight, but I don't know…"

"Hey, you never know, he might have feelings for you too."

"Oh yes, he loves me very much…" Said Tifa in a sarcastic tone, making Shera laugh in displeasure. Tifa sipped her drink, but she was already feeling better than before. She wasn't drunk, just slightly tipsy from all the drinks already. Cloud was extremely happy, so it seemed like he was also a little drunk, since he never enjoyed his birthdays as much as this one.

The event was finally over, when Tifa decided to do the driving since she wasn't exactly drunk, but Cloud didn't seem like he was in the right state of driving, but Tifa knew he had lots of fun at the party. They arrived home and Tifa had completely forgotten to give him the present she had for him.

"Oh Cloud…I have a present for you I forgot to give you…" Cloud wasn't really drunk, but he reeked of alcohol and looked pretty drowsy.

"Oh really? You did enough wiff the parteh and all…." He said slouching himself on a kitchen chair, waiting for Tifa's present. She came back with a frosted cupcake with a small candle on it, and a small box.Cloud smiled at the small cupcake and took the boxTifa gave him.

"Since you didn't have cake a cake at the party, I secretly have one for you here…" she said sweetly, waiting for him to open the box.

It was an old watch. It seemed pretty luxurious though, but he saw something that gave interest to his eyes. Since he was a little drunk, he had to squint to get a better look at it. It had his father's initials. His eyes widened at it, then looked up at Tifa.

"Where did you find this?"

"Well, I did a lot of research for that watch, and I finally found it…If you noticed…it belonged to your father. Your mother kept it with her when your father died." Cloud got up from his chair and hugged Tifa tightly.

"Thanks Tifa…I don't think I would ever be the same without you…You always do things for me…" He hugged her for a few minutes, and that just only brought tears to Tifa's eyes. His strong smell of alcohol didn't matter to her, but the fact that he appreciated her is enough for her, even though she always wanted more from him.

"You're welcome…" Cloud looked at her Ruby eyes and felt taken aback.

"You're crying?"

"I'm just happy, that's all. Let's share this cupcake, but first, blow the candle!" She said smiling, and lighting up the small blue candle. Cloud sat back down and blew the candle and it took a while to put it out, since he kept having a drunk laughing fit, but he blew it out eventually. Tifa sat beside him and started helping him with the small cake. Cloud kept watching her eat more than eating himself and stopped. He used to look at the way she looked at him sometimes…and it felt nice. But he never wanted to notice it because he was stubborn.

Then it hit him.

Why is it that she has always been there for him? Has Aerith ever done this? Would she have done this if she was still alive? Tifa was always her own unique person, but she cared deeply for him. He sat there in deep thought, watching her.

"Tifa…" Tifa merely looked up to him to ask "what" when she felt lips pressed onto hers. Her eyes widened. Sure, she has kissed a few guys before, but this was the best for her. She has loved this man for quite some time now, and now his lips were against hers. She felt wonderful, and now, her eyes closed. He pulled away and looked at her lazily and smiled, "You're beautiful..."

Tifa suddenly thought this was going to be an attempt of drunken sex. She didn't want it to be this way, so she suddenly felt guilty when he started kissing her again with tongue this time. She started hesitating a bit, but she kissed back because she loved this man so much. His hands moved further down, as they both stood up. She felt the taste of alcohol against his tongue, but she didn't care. They moved as they kissed closer and closer to his room, knocking down things along the way. They reached to his room and he touched the doorknob while his tongue was against her neck, lashing as if it was the last night of his life. They entered the room and they stopped kissing. Tifa decided this was the right time to do it.

"You know what you're doing?" she asked as he was edging on forward to kiss her again. His eyes turned serious for a minute and he kissed her again. It was short this time though, and he looked at her seriously in the eyes.

"Yes I know what I'm doing," he replied, and Tifa's eyes widened a little in shock. She wondered if Shera was right. "If I didn't know, I would have passed out. But I do know what I'm doing. I want to…" he started kissing her neck again, making her moan a little, "I want to kiss you until you're satisfied, and make love to you."

"Why?" she asked, while he still nuzzled her neck. He looked in her eyes again, this time they were a bit different.

"Because I love you." Those words were like a cue for Tifa. She gained a big smile, and kissed him again. He carried her and placed her on the bed gently.

"Cloud I…" this time she didn't hesitate to say it, "I love you too." Cloud went at it again, smirking,cupping her full breasts and making ravishing on her neck, now down her collarbone, making her moan even more. Her moans egged him on even more, so he started taking her dress off. His shirt was already off and Tifa raked her nails against his back while he put his mouth on her left breast, as he fondled the other.

Tifanever thought of a day like this ever to happen, so she decided to make this the best possible. She mewled as she felt him go faster with the fondling, getting a bit rougher than before. She enjoyed the fact he was getting more comfortable because he removed his pants, while her panties still remained. He removed her last article of clothing, revealing a small patch of hair that belonged to her. He placed trails of fiery kisses, trailing down her stomach then he stopped when he reached to her beauty, and looked up to her face, which was filled with excitement, which made him eager to see how far she would go. With a slight smirk, he opened her folds went on.

As soon as she felt his tongue inside of her, her mind nearly went blank. This was different from before. It wasn't just sex. It was ecstasy, it was heaven. His tongue went all around her, inside out, making wet noises while she moaned harder, begging for more. She put her hands on his head to go in further, but she didn't need to do that anymore because he was pressed enough himself inside of her. She felt two fingers insert inside of her and she nearly screamed. His other hand went up to reach to her breasts. His tongue lashed faster, and she felt as if she was nearing her first orgasm and her hips bucked up, and she started shaking in ecstasy, screaming out. She held a pillow on her face to muffle the screams, but Cloud's hand took the pillow away from her as if he wanted to hear her scream. She understood what he meant and her moans went louder. She finally reached her first orgasm, and he came back up with his face wet, filled with her juices and kissed her. She tasted her own self when his tongue roughly observed her mouth, and she didn't mind, but she was eager to what he tasted like.

They switched position, now she was on top of him, on all fours. She kissed him again, and she felt his already hard erection grow larger. She lowered herself enough that his tip of his cock was touching her wet pussy. This felt like a really big tease for him, but he knew she wasn't doing it intentionally. Her hand moved down go his manhood took it with one hand, stroking it softly, teasing him at the same time. Her mouth was nearly in contact with his tool and Cloud let out a soft groan, nearly in pain as Tifa swirled her tongue around the head. After that, she took his whole length in her mouth, feeling the pre-cum already bursting out, and she enjoyed every minute of it. She bobbed her head up and down, while Cloud took the pin off her hair and let her long hair loose, making it even better for him to have access to her hair. He took a handful of her hair and increased it by his speed, but Tifa didn't mind as long as he enjoyed it.

She wiped off his cum as soon as she was done and he sat up, still kind of shaky. Tifa straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him roughly as she felt the tip of his manhood inside her. A new level of pleasure surrounded her body. She lowered herself a bit more to feel his whole length inside her. Cloud heard a small hiss escaping her lips, as he grabbed her hips, gesturing to move her in and out. Tifa suddenly became aware of the rhythm and raked her nails on the back of his neck, bouncing faster against his lap.

Cloud fell back and now he was lying down, while Tifa rode him, her hands against his stomach, giving loud him loud screams, which gave him more energy. While he was still inside her, they quickly change position and now he was on top of her. It was his turn to do the work. He was nearly coming, and Tifa felt his cock tense up inside her, growing a bit larger. She wanted to come with him, but she was almost there, but she was afraid he would come first. His thumbs brushed her nipples, taking one in the mouth. He reached his hand down to where they joined, and rubbed her nub, and she screamed even louder. He learned it was her weak spot, so he started giving her extra pleasure from there. They both came at the same time and he collapsed on top of her.

"That…was amazing." gasped Tifa, while Cloud rolled off her. He gave her one last kiss, feeling their sweats join, and they layed in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

(A/N): Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews will be nice. I like reviews 3

Stacy :3


End file.
